Zonis
Zonis is a comic author and character in many series, including Generic Quest, Project Klinkerpoop, Found, and Heroes. There is also a running joke in Project Klinkerpoop (revolving around a sprite of his redesigned to mimick that of the Klinker King) that he is fat. History Zonis first joined BZP on April 6th, 2006 after discovering How To Be a Toa Hero by Fusion -X- on google images. He ran around the forum, barely posting, until he rediscovered Artwork III, the comic forum. He soon posted his own cruddy comic series, Toa House. It received very few posts, but did feature his first encounter with "The Group," BZPower member Bionicle Dragon. After 4 comics, Zonis abandoned his child for the RPG forum. Shortly after, he realized that if he stopped posting like a noob , then he might actually get some friends. He soon crawled back into the loving hands of AW3, but not to his own series. Zonis became obsessed with King Biohead's Comics, after finding member King Biohead in the "Vending Machine Game" topic. Shortly after, our hero discovered Heroes, and almost applied, but chose to wait for more hero spots, which ironically never came. He juggled between RPG's and King Biohead's comics until he left BZP for other forums on July 13 2007. On August 8th, he began active-ness on BZP again, based on the free blogs for a small time. When BZP's anniversary ended, he went back to AW3, ignoring the other forums almost entirely. On, August 23, he was banned for allegedly (lol) spamming with member Ocrist. Since he was banned and couldn't really post very well, he continued posting of forum TMR. During that time, he created Zonis And Searon's Comics, a co-author project with Searon. One would note that the comics weren't yet at his current quality (his current quality has been described by some as "awesome"). On October 1, Zonis appeared back on the forums, unbanned too. This caused much confusion among members, but his friendship with members of "The Group" had increased. Early October, Zonis's friend Dr. Random was banned, and gave Zonis control over Found. Soon after that, Zonis was invited to join Operation: LOSER, Generic Quest, and Project Klinkerpoop. Whilst all of this was happening, Zonis got good at making comics. He also joined Heroes amd Operation LOSER, and is involved in the planing of Orange Paradox. Zonis was also one of the authors in Ravnica: City of Guilds before procrastination ousted him. Most recently, he started his own solo comic series: Ow. He was later accepted into The Fourth Wall by Oni and took control over the Generic Quest topic from Bionicle Dragon. He soon reopened Ow. Style Zonis has the tendency to make short, simple comics. They use a minimal amount of high-quality special effects, and rarely move the plot forward. He uses MS Paint, GIMP, and his own blood. He tends go get inspiration from the comic before him, as he mainly in Multi-author Comic Series. He's also known for using scripts to plan out comics, and to avoid typos (although he no longer does that). External Links *Majhost Page *BZPower Profile page Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Makers